


Keep You Warm

by mormarninja1



Series: Kinktober 2020 [17]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: All characters are age appropriate, Cock Warming, Day 17, Kinktober, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mormarninja1/pseuds/mormarninja1
Summary: Kinktober Day 17 - Cock WarmingAn idea then ran through Espio’s head. They had done it before, always in bed and it didn’t always end in sex, but maybe Vector would like Espio to stay and keep him...warm...while he worked.
Relationships: Espio the Chameleon/Vector the Crocodile
Series: Kinktober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946821
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Keep You Warm

**Author's Note:**

> I’m using @Flowerdicks_ on Twitters Kinktober prompts so please go check them out!

It was late, past midnight, Charmy was tucked up in bed and Espio had wanted to wait for his husband to come to bed with him. He had cleaned, meal prepped for the week, written up their shopping list and drank four cups of tea while he waited. He didn’t want to bother Vector while he worked so he had tried to keep himself occupied. But at midnight with still no sign of Vector leaving the office Espio decided to check on him. 

Espio looked into the dark office, the only light in the room was coming from the computer screen shining onto Vector’s tired expression.   
Their latest client hadn’t paid them for their services yet and with the bills due soon Vector had been struggling all day to scrape together enough money to just pay the mortgage...nowhere near enough money to pay for gas and electricity too if their client didn’t pay soon.

Espio could see the worry on Vector’s face and he knew the situation was bad. He quietly walked into the office and over to the side of the desk, his sudden appearance caught Vector’s attention and he tried to give Espio a reassuring smile. 

“Hey! What are ya still doin up?” He turned the chair to face Espio. Espio looked at the computer and saw the red numbers on the screen before looking back at his husband, he sighs before answering. “I...Is there anything I can do to help?” 

Vector’s expression changes, from fake happiness to honest sadness, he sighs heavily and looks back to his computer screen. “I don’t think so love…we’re...we’re in a little trouble.” 

“When are the bills due?” Espio couldn’t make sense of Vector’s money spreadsheet, he had tried multiple times and it seemed like a complicated way to work, but Vector could work it flawlessly. He tried to look over the red numbers, unsure if that’s what they needed to make or if that’s what they had, green and orange numbers in different boxes confused him to no end, dates and times were a little scattered across the sheet too. 

Vector felt a genuine smile pull at his lips as he watched his small husband try to make sense of his spreadsheet for the one hundredth time, it was the first thing to bring him joy all day. “The mortgage is due between 10am n 11am, gas n leccy are due the day after.” 

“And has Mr O'hare paid us yet?” Vector sighs and rolls his eyes. “No and he’s ignorin ma calls and texts…” Espio irritatingly hummed as he looked away from the computer and back to Vector. “I could go pay him a visit tomorrow, 8am sharp, gives him plenty of time to pay us before the mortgage comes out right?” 

Vector could hear the anger slowly creeping into Espio’s voice and actually decided to weigh up the pros and cons of sending a highly trained ninja assassin to their clients house. He had spent his life trying not to use fear as an aid in life and this was no exception...if Mr O’hare didn’t pay by the end of the day then he’d use Espio’s tactic.

“Let’s wait n see if he pays first, then ya can go over and ask him nicely.” Vector couldn’t help but grin at the thought of Espio going full scary assassin on the poor hare to get what they’re owed. Espio saw the grin and felt a little better knowing that Vector was still smiling through this. “Fine, I’ll wait. But remember, say the word and I’ll pay him a visit no matter the time.” Espio pointed to the desk clock that read 01:04am, Vector hadn’t realised just how late it was and sighed.

“Sorry...I wanna look over the sheet again n see if I can scrape together enough for the mortgage, ya should head ta bed an I’ll be there soon.” They waited a moment, Espio wishing he could help more and Vector wishing he could go to bed knowing everything was ok. 

An idea then ran through Espio’s head. They had done it before, always in bed and it didn’t always end in sex, but maybe Vector would like Espio to stay and keep him...warm...while he worked.

Espio opened a drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube, they may not have done this in the office but they had definitely had enough sex in here to warrant keeping a bottle in the desk drawer. Vector saw the bottle and immediately felt guilty that he wasn’t in the mood for sex. “Baby I’m not really-“ Espio cut him off with a soft kiss, pulling away after a second to talk. 

“I could keep you warm~?” Espio nodded to Vector’s covered crotch hoping the crocodile would get the idea.”I don’t want sex or need sex! I just...if you wanted I’d be happy to sit and cuddle you while you finish?” Espio didn’t always ask for this, he loved it but it was usually Vector that asked, and Vector was not going to turn down the offer. 

“Ya sure? We always do it n bed.” Vector had moved the chair back and stood up to unbuckle his belt, Espio could feel his scales turn pink as he too started to strip. “Y-yes! This way we can be together till you finish up and then we can go to bed together.” Vector had kicked his jeans off and sat back down, stroking himself as he watched Espio take his pants off. 

Espio grabbed the lube and immediately wondered what the best way to prepare himself was. “Need help there~?” Vector watched Espio’s cheeks turn red and grinned as Espio looked a little flustered, all these years and Espio still got embarrassed about sex, it was cute to the crocodile. 

“M-maybe...yes please…” Espio held the bottle out to Vector and the crocodile took it. “Turn around, bend forward with yer hands on the desk, don’t touch the keyboard!” Espio was so red as he did as Vector instructed, they were married and had seen each other in thousands of different states over the years, but sex was the only time that made him flush and turn different shades of red. Vector never complained and after a while his colour would settle back to normal after they got started.

Vector watched Espio bend forward and show himself off, he enjoyed the view as he squeezed some lube onto his fingers, then reached out to slide the fingers over Espio’s entrance. “Ya ready baby~?” Espio nodded and hummed his consent, his tail coiled its way around Vector’s wrist as he felt a finger slide in. 

The goal wasn’t to get Espio hot and bothered but fingering his prostate, the goal was to stretch and lube Espio up enough so that his cock would slide in and sit comfortably inside of Espio for however long they wanted. So Vector avoided sliding his fingers in too deep and focused on stretching him open. 

Espio hummed and sighs as Vector works him open, relaxing around those skilled fingers as they did their job, and after a minute or so Espio looked over his shoulder. “Think I’m ready?” Vector nodded and slid his fingers out, using the bottle to squeeze more lube onto his dick and sit back in his chair. “How do ya wanna do this? Wanna face the computer?” Espio took one look at the screen and shook his head. “How about I face you?” Vector nodded and held his hands out to help Espio crawl onto his lap.

Espio straddled Vector’s lap, his hands steadying himself on broad shoulders while Vector’s hands held his hips, slowly guiding him till he was above his cock. “Ready?” Espio nodded and started to slowly lower himself till he could feel Vector’s cock slide over his entrance, Vector moved a hand down to hold himself steady as Espio now lowered himself onto his dick. Espio slid Vector into himself with ease, the prep really helped, till he was sitting on Vector’s lap, stretched around his dick and feeling it throb inside of him. Vector let out a sigh of bliss as he felt himself bottom out inside of Espio, it was warm and he could feel Espio squeeze around him a few times still trying to adjust.

They waited like that for a few minutes moving and adjusting themselves to be completely comfortable like this. Espio wrapped his arms around Vector’s chest and rested his head against Vector’s chest under his chin so he could hear his heartbeat. Vector had a hand on Espio’s back, keeping him flush with his body, while the other rubbed Espio’s tail that had wrapped around his hand and wrist. 

When the time felt right Vector slowly moved the chair closer to the desk so he could continue his money scraping. “Ya ok like that?” Vector couldn’t see Espio from this angle bit he could feel him nod and nuzzle into his chest. 

He smiled as he looked back to the spreadsheet, his hands leaving Espio to click the mouse and type away at the keyboard, he honestly felt more relaxed like this and the worry had melted away as he continued to look for spare cash.   
Espio relaxed as the clicking and tapping of keys was the only sound to fill the air. His phone was on the desk, he had taken it out when he stripped and left it there, he looked over his shoulder and used his tail to squeeze Vector’s wrist to get his attention. “Can I have my phone please?” 

Vector looked over the desk and found it and handed it to Espio, stroking his hand over Espio’s cheek before returning to the computer. Espio opened his phone and started scrolling through it, the news, his emails, some social media accounts to see what their friends were up to.

After a while he turned it off, it was nearly 2am now, and he could feel his body slowly becoming heavier as he started to doze off. The feeling of Vector inside of him, the warmth of Vector surrounding him and the soft tapping of keys all helping lull him to sleep. 

Vector didn’t notice that Espio had fallen asleep until the phone dropped to the floor. He looked down and saw it laying there before he tilted his head the best he could to see Espio sound asleep against his chest. He smiled and looked at the computer, out of the red and into the orange, better than red he agreed with himself before saving and turning the computer off.

He lay back in his chair with Espio still on top of him, squeezing and relaxing around his length as he slept. He knew they’d have to move, go to bed and prepare for the day ahead of them, but for now he’d wait just a little longer like this.   
Just him, his husband and the warmth between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I’m hoping to keep these short so I can get through everyday of Kinktober!  
> Very day has a different Sonic ship (some will make two appearances) so if you wanna read more please follow me!
> 
> And if you see and spelling or grammar mistakes please let me know with a comment!


End file.
